


walk away.

by prompto



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/F, I've ruined myself with this, Mild Angst, this is a new ship of mine that I am set on shipping in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many months later, and it's come to this. The single moment where it's truly all or nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk away.

So many months later, and it had come to this.

The single moment where it was truly all or nothing.

She’d come alone.

The altar entrapped with the True Water Rune was to be taken by the knights, yet with their oaths sworn before her at the start Chris had found herself giving one final request.

The lone figure appeared from the shadows of the long, winding corridors.

No time was spared as the knight made her approach.

“Why do we have to do this?”

The clatter of metal echoed along the stone flooring.

Blue eyes stared at the sword cast aside as a sign of _something_.

Defeat? _No._

Acceptance? _No._

Compromise?  _ **Yes.**_

“I should want nothing more than to fulfill my duty to my country, my people, and myself. This has to be the one time in my life that I am truly _torn_ though because my heart refuses to coincide with the reality around me.”

So much chaos had been wrought throughout the land. Lives lost, fires brewed and strengthened to destroy _anything_ in their path much like the very ones who had started this mass of turmoil and entropy.

“You know why, I must uphold my promise to Master Luc.”

“ _ **Why?**_ ” Metal echoed lightly once more as Chris pressed her hand close to her chest - her heart. “You can’t possibly mean to tell me that these past few months...have meant absolutely nothing to you.”

Sarah closed her eyes, averting her gaze thereafter as she clung helplessly to her staff like a _lifeline_.

The late night visits. It had started off as a simple warning of what was to come but had unfolded into the completely unexpected. An enemy turned acquaintance turned something else _entirely_. Shared stories and ideals, desires expressed and _**felt** \- _too many things experienced on surreal levels.

“I...” The words were lost to the magician for once. The unwavering devotion she’d had for this man was finally making her question if this is what all of her being truly desired any longer.

Aligning her focus back on the knight before her, she met a shade of purple that was staring at her so intently with a reflection of something she had never seen before this point.

“Sarah...”

Hearing her name whispered with the _weight_ of that emotion she had just seen made the faintest hint of tears form at the corner of her eyes.

“... _ **Don’t**_.”

The magician raised her staff to the side by means of possibly summoning.

Chris stayed very still, watching her closely before gradually starting to take steps forward. As she drew closer, blue eyes were unmoving from her.

The moment the knight was but mere inches away, a single tear fell down porcelain cheeks.

“You have to know that I love you.”

The prominence in those words had Chris' heart racing yet all the more determined then as she continued.

“Surely you must, because I never would have given myself to anyone as I have with you.” So many sides of herself had been shown to this woman and no other. To raise her sword against her and harm her in any way now was unthinkable.

“There is no room for love here though.”

The words came out in a soft whisper, one laced with a heart-breaking tone. Sarah parted her lips as if to continue speaking but her breathing hitched instead, a few more tears trailing down her cheeks as cold fingertips brushed them away slowly. The metal was soothing on her skin, and she hated herself for that.

Somehow she had become so weak to this woman. It was too hard to focus and had been for months. The beliefs she had reveled in had been tested and withered down to this very moment.

The true test was happening then and there.

“If that’s what you really believe...then you may strike me down.”

“What-”

“I won’t stop you.”

Sarah stared intently at Chris then, fingers curled tightly around her staff as her thoughts and memories raced and blurred together. It was a very decisive recollection that made her hand tremble, the foundation that had been her resolve crumbled steadily and moments later her staff clattered against the ground with a resounding affirmation.

Tears flowed freely then, nothing but silence playing out for a moment as Chris leaned in close enough to embrace her and capture her lips in a kiss that she had been wanting and _needing_ to give since her arrival.

The magician could hardly remember to breathe, her voice breaking while exhaling shakily. “I remembered...the first time you kissed me, and I just couldn’t imagine never getting to do that again. I just never want to let you go.”

A smile formed on Chris’ lips, her hand gently grabbing one of Sarah’s own to bring it close to her own chest.

“Then don’t. You have my heart and all that I am.”

And then even amidst the tears, Sarah finally smiled back.

“I won’t let you go. I _promise_.”


End file.
